Grand Minister
|manga debut = "Zamas: The Next Lord of Lords from Universe 10" |anime debut = "I'd Like to See Goku, You See A Summons From Grand Zeno!" |Race = Angel |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Whis' Planet (formerly) Zeno's Palace |Occupation = Attendant |FamConnect = Awamo (son)Dragon Ball Super volume 6, The Super Soldiers Gather! Image Sour (son) Camparri (son) Cognac (son) Cukatail (child) Vados (daughter) Whis (son)Dragon Ball Super episode 67, "With New Hope in His Heart - Farewell, Trunks" Korn (son)Dragon Ball Super chapter 29, Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate! Mojito (son) Kusu (eldest daughter) Marcarita (daughter) Martinu (daughter) Merus (son) }} The , formally Grand Minister to the Omni-King(s), is an Angel serving as a close adviser and guiding figure to Zeno and Future Zeno. He may occasionally execute Divine Decrees of the Zenos and welcome guests to their palace. In addition, the Grand Minister is the father of the 13 Angels who serve the Gods of Destruction. Appearance The Grand Minister is a short, male, angel with blue colored skin and white-colored slicked back hair. The Grand Minister has thin hook-curved, eyebrows. He possesses what appears to be a blue-colored halo like those of his children, though it autonomously floats above him instead of hanging around his neck. The Grand Minister’s apparel consists of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with baggy shoulder pads, that runs beneath his red-colored belt with the Kanji symbol for “Great.” The shirt is complimented by a matching color pair of jodhpur-like pants, and white boots that run beneath his shins. Personality The Grand Minister is calm and polite, however, most of his personality still remains quite mysterious and enigmatic. He has an easygoing personality, and is not as stern as Zeno's Attendants. Similar to his children with their respective God of Destruction, the Grand Minister apparently acts as the personal adviser and aid to Zeno. To which, he knows how to talk to the childish supreme god, able to passively calm him down and make him listen to reason, he is usually the one who handles the most responsible part of Zeno's authority, making him a royal vizier of sorts. He also finds Goku's casual attitude to Zeno amusing, even laughing when he gave Zeno his nickname. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the two Zeno's intentions of erasing all losing universes. This indifferent attitude was shown again with the erasure of Universe 9 and Universe 10, showing no concern for the countless deaths that took place. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. He showed this side of him again as he caused an agitated Beerus (who was upset about the match between Basil and Buu) to calm down with a simple glare scaring the latter into silence. Still, he has shown to be flexible and even a bit informal as he didn't mind when Goku greeted him normally instead of getting on his knees like the gods did when he arrived at the Sacred World of the Kai nor was he bothered by Goku showing what Shin considers to be rude behavior, implying he is surprisingly not arrogant despite his extremely incredulous levels of power. The Grand Minister also seems to have somewhat of a sinister personality as he was shown to be smiling after the erasure of Universe 9 and 10, giving off a sadistic side. He also seems to have a lot of knowledge about the universes, as he explained what is Dohyodoru to the two Zenos. However, it appears that his heartless demeanor towards the erasure of the Universes is but a façade as he is aware of the Omni-Kings' true intentions of holding the Tournament of Power. Indeed, when Android 17 wished for all the erased universes to be restored, the Grand Minister was not only unsurprised but even showed satisfaction and happily grinned along with also praising Universe 7 for their fighting power and selfless wish. In addition, he openly approved that only an incredibly selfless wish can be granted, showing he holds a remarkable level of morality and honor. He also does hold a level of care towards his children, as he openly admitted he did not wish to lose an angel, troublemaker or not. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission, like the Zenos, the Grand Minister seems to have acquired an appreciation for Goku enough to train him. Like his son Whis, the Grand Minister is apparently also a very proud teacher, as when seeing Goku accessing Ultra Instinct on his own, he was pleased with his growth and was confident that he could handle the Core Area Warriors threat without his aid. Biography Background Almost nothing is known about the Grand Minister's past except that apparently, he has served Zeno for thousands of years. At one point in his life, the Grand Minister had thirteen known children. In the anime, at some point, his power was said to be one of the top 5 fighters of all the universes. In the manga, the Grand Minister had been seen as the most powerful fighter of all universes. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga The Grand Minister greets Goku, Shin, and Whis when they arrive at Zeno's Palace after Goku was invited. He then escorts them to Zeno. While Zeno's Attendants felt that Goku was disrespectful for being so casual with Zeno, the Grand Minister chuckled a bit at this. He then tells Whis that he has some interesting friends and would like to know more. Grand Minister accompanies Whis, Shin, Goku and Future Zeno to meet Present Zeno. He asks his son if this was his idea, Whis denies and says it was Goku's. Whis then asks his father to visit Universe 7 at any time. The Grand Minister then replies he will at some point. Universe Survival Saga The Grand Minister greeted Goku who visits Zeno's Palace after using the button Zeno gave him, Grand Minister takes Goku to Zeno and Future Zeno to ask about the Universal Tournament which Zeno had forgotten. After both Zeno and Future Zeno agree to hold the Tournament, the Grand Minister announces he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe to announce the details of the Tournament. After leaving, Goku tells Beerus and Whis back on Beerus' Planet that they need to visit the Sacred World of the Kai as Grand Minister will announce the details of the Tournament of Power there. Moments after arriving in the Sacred World of the Kai the Grand Minister appears using Portal Creation causing Beerus, Shin, Old Kai and Kibito to bow in respect, except Goku and Whis, who do not bow. The Grand Minister reads Zeno's message which states "On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power". Grand Minister advises the group that the Tournament of Power will be held in the Null Realm, and knowing Zeno is a friend of Goku the Grand Minister tells him that each universe which loses the Tournament of Power will be erased by Zeno immediately, much to the shock of Beerus, Shin and the others. But before this, the Grand Minister asks a favor to Goku that, because Future Zeno doesn't know what a Martial Arts Tournament is (as he didn't witness the Tournament of Destroyers), they will hold a Zeno Expo between Universe 9 and Universe 7 with three warriors from each universe competing. The Grand Minister asks Goku to bring three warriors to Zeno's Palace within the hour. After Goku gathered three warriors from Universe 7, Shin takes them to Zeno's Palace where they meet Team Universe 9. Both teams bow before the Grand Minister as he announces that taking from Earth's tournaments he shall prepare a fighting stage and spectator seats which the Grand Minister does by Magic Materialization. During the battle between Majin Buu and Basil, he and the two Zenos allow the battle to go even if underhanded moves are used, saying they will make the rules for the actual tournament. He then glares at Beerus for his outburst and accusations of Universe 9 cheating as the latter shrinks back. After the battle, the Grand Minister tells all those present the about the Tournament of Power, specifically that the participants will be those of the universes with weak mortal levels. He goes on listing the rules and stating the losing universes and its God of Destruction and Supreme Kai will be erased while their Angel is spared. He goes to explain how Zeno had wanted to eliminate the weaker universes regardless, but with Goku's suggestion, they would be able to redeem the winning universe. Before the battle between Bergamo and Goku, the Universe 9 warrior requests that Zeno rescind his decision if he defeats Goku. The two state they would be willing if he is, in fact, victorious, while the Grand Minister tells Goku he cannot try to lose on purpose. In the end, Goku is victorious in battle, but before the Grand Minister can adjourn the meeting, Top enters the arena. Confused, the Grand Minister questions him. Toppo asks forgiveness and states he wants to challenge Goku, much to Zeno's excitement. Zeno allows the match between the two. When Goku and Toppo battled and prepare to go all-out, the Grand Minister quickly ends their battle, telling the excited Zenos that the fighters should save their full power for the actual tournament. He tells everyone the tournament will be in the Null Realm and how long it will take to build the arena as they note on how soon it is to gather fighters. He then adjourns the meeting, telling everyone to prepare for the tournament. The Grand Minister begins the construction of the Tournament arena before he uses his crystal ball for the bored Zenos to track the progress of each fighter. He soon finishes the arena's construction, being commended by Zeno for his work and being given a peppermint candy. He then has the arriving spectators Iwan, Arak, and Liqueur test out the ring to sort out any weak points. The three Gods of Destruction battled in the ring as the Grand Minister looks on before stopping them due to seeing the damage done in the arena. He thanks them for their actions as they revealed weak points in the fighting stage before ordering them to rebuild the damaged areas while he heads off to summon the participants. He is contacted by Whis and brings Team Universe 7 to the area. After the fighters get acquainted and the arena is completed, Grand Minister gives them the rules before commencing the Tournament. The battle royal begins; he explains to the Zenos the style of Dohyodoru originating from Universe 10. He then watches several fighters being eliminated when Goku is face to face with a majority of Team Universe 9. Grand Minister comments on this before Vegeta appears and the two manage to eliminate most of them. When the Saiyans manage to dwindle the number of fighters of Universe 9 to just the Trio of Danger, the three brothers attempt to defeat them, but are overpowered by the power of their combined God Final Flash, and Super Kamehameha, respectively. This act sends the over the ring eliminating all Universe 9 fighters. Upon seeing this, Grand Minister announces their loss before the two Zenos erase all of Universe 9, leaving their angel, Mojito, smiling at his universe's erasure. Once the mass shock over the the eliminated universe disappears, the tournament continues with more warriors of several universes being eliminated. Grand Minister then announces the eliminated fighters of Team Universe 11, Team Universe 2, and Team Universe 10. When the last warrior of Universe 10 fights Gohan, Grand Minister hands a complaining Zeno a device which would allow him to see Obni, who is able to move and attack with speed akin to Dyspo, in slow motion. After Obuni is eliminated, the Grand Minister states that Universe 10 will be erased. After a comforting statement from Gowasu, Universe 10 is promptly erased, leaving the angel Kusu quietly mourning her universe, being the only angel to actually mourn for their universe's erasure. When Goku transforms into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form in the battle against Jiren, Grand Minister appears to be curious, watching him intently. Upon hearing the excitement of Whis explaining to the rest of Team Universe 7 how Goku was able to achieve this new power, he states how they would need to see more for a definite answer. When the tournament reached the halfway point, the Grand Minister changes the atmosphere color to green to signify it. When Zirloin, Zarbuto, Rabanra, Saonel, and Pirina are all eliminated, the Grand Minister announces Universes 2 and 6's erasures. After Damon and Anilaza's defeats, the Grand Minister announces Universes 4 and 3's erasures as well. With only Universes 7 and 11 remaining in the tournament, the Grand Minister shrinks all of the bleachers together so the remaining eliminated team members, Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais, and Angels sit next to each other. When Jiren is eliminated along with Goku and Frieza, the Grand Minister announces Universe 11's erasure, leaving Universe 7 as the winning universe. The Grand Minister then immediately activates the Super Dragon Balls to summon Super Shenron and asks Android 17, the last fighter standing, what his wish is. When Android 17 wishes for the erased universes to be restored, the Grand Minister briefly bares a satisfied grin before immediately granting this wish. Afterwards, the Grand Minister reveals that the true purpose of the Tournament of Power was to test the virtue of mortals and that the Zenos had intended for the winning universe to wish back the others and would have erased all existence if a selfish wish had been made. As Team Universe 7 prepares to return home, the Grand Minister praises their fighting performance and Android 17's selfless wish before bidding them farewell. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga When Whis appears at Zeno's Palace, Grand Minister joins his side to ask how he can help. Wondering if Whis is there to ask for his universe to be saved following another disturbance involving Moro, Whis says that he is not but is there to confirm something regarding their angel laws to which Grand Minister assumes correctly is due to the matter regarding Merus. The Grand Minister tells Whis that he had dispatched the Angel trainee, Merus to Universe 7 in order to broaden his perspective on the mortal world, however despite their laws that Angels must act impartially, Merus had gone on to join the Galactic Patrol and grew a bias on the scale of right and wrong. The Grand Minister decides to recall Merus but Whis convinces him to let him deal with the situation. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga When Goku goes to the to Zeno's Palace with the help of the Zeno button, the Grand Minister gives Goku a set of attire matching his own and heals him along with also training him to increase his power. Later, he takes Goku to Universe 11 so that he can confront the Core Area Warriors and tells him to deal with matters as he sees fit before he heads back. Later on at Zeno's Palace, he senses a disturbance on Earth after Hearts merges with the completed Universe Seed. However after the mortals prevail in their battle and vanquish Hearts, the Grand Minister commends them before returning to his duties. Power The Grand Minister is said to be one of the top 5 strongest beings in the entire multiverse. It is also strongly implied that he is the strongest angel, as Whis himself, the most powerful being in Universe 7, openly admits that even his power is nothing compared to the Grand Minister. In the manga version of Dragon Ball Super, Whis adds that the Grand Minister is the strongest warrior in the multiverse, thereby standing above the other top four fighters and holding unfathomable levels of power. His power and authority are so high that both Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction immediately kneel before him in respect. He is capable of easily bringing out the fear in Gods of Destruction, as shown when he caused Beerus to shrink back in fear by simply glaring at him, and when he requested Iwan, Arak, and Liqueur (three Gods of Destruction) to rebuild parts of the arena for the Tournament of Power, after they severely damaged it, implying that they probably would've been punished, or even erased, if they had dared to defy the authority of the Grand Minister. Even the likes of Fused Zamasu showed fear at his arrival in Universe 11 during his and the other Core Area Warriors invasion. In the manga, he was shown to have such a vast level of strength that he was easily able to stop punches from Beerus and Quitela using only his fingers (albeit both Destroyers were considerably battered and exhausted from the battle royal). He is also left unaffected by Rumush's Battle Roar, which was capable of causing the Supreme Kais to faint and even paralyze the Gods of Destruction. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Immortality' - As an Angel, the Grand Minister can only be killed if he is "eradicated" - which will only occur if he violates the Angel laws.Dragon Ball Super chapter 55, "Merus's True Identity" *'Portal Opening' - The ability to create portals to warp from one realm to another realm. *'Magic Materialization' - For the exhibition match of the Tournament of Power, the Grand Minister was able to produce large fighting rings constructed from Kachi Katchin from a wave of his hand. He can also alter the nature of the constructs after they appear, as he shrunk the massive spectator stadium into a small bleacher for the remaining spectators. *'Divination' – With a crystal ball in hand, the Grand Minister can witness any event happening in any of the universes, at any time. *'Kai Kai' – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, the Grand Minister is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where the Grand Minister is currently located. He uses it in the manga to summon all the gods into Zeno's Palace before returning them to their respective universes and later on to transport both the gods and fighters into the Null Realm. *'Energy Shield' – The Grand Minister is shown to generate one to protect himself when Iwan, Arak, and Liqueur fought in the Tournament of Power arena. *'Ultra Instinct' - Due to his expression seeing Goku using the ability, it is implied that the Grand Minister is aware of Ultra Instinct. *'Warp' - Like other Angels, the Grand Minister possess the warp ability. He utilized this ability in the Universal Conflict Saga. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - In the manga, Grand Minister possesses a staff. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Grand Minister makes his debut appearance as a playable/support-type character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the sixth mission of the original series. He is mentioned by Whis in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, who notes that both his father and Vados helped in his own training. His halo appears as an equipable accessory and his clothing options can be obtained as well, both of which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka *Funimation dub: Josh Grelle *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub:' Yuri Chesman' **Portuguese dub: Quimbé *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: José Arenas **Spanish dub: Salvi Garrido *Italian dub: Mattia Bressan *Polish dub: Dariusz Kosmowski Trivia *The Grand Minister is the only angel to be shown having his halo standing above his neck, and to not have a staff. However, in the manga, he is shown to be able to manifest a staff when needed. *He is the only angel whose independent of a God of Destruction and Supreme Kai. Other exceptions include any angels that have had their universe erased in the Tournament of Power (Mojito, Kusu, Sour, Vados, Cognac, Camparri, and Marcarita). *He is the second known person to cause the gods to kneel down out of fear. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gran Sacerdote pl:Daishinkan ca:Gran Sacerdot Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Support